


《末段爱情》第七十一章删减部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 末段爱情
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi
Relationships: ABO - Relationship
Kudos: 85





	《末段爱情》第七十一章删减部分

（第七十一章）

文珂整张脸一下子都红了，像是蚊子叫一样很小声地说：“好。”  
这个世界上，除了韩江阙，从没有人说过他像长颈鹿。  
他喜欢韩江阙唤他长颈鹿，那么超现实的比喻，人怎么会像长颈鹿呢，好像仔细想来也谈不上什么美感。  
但是在床上的语言就是如此，有时候没有美感，反而更叫人兴奋。这三个字像是一个甜蜜的符号，一种只属于他们的性感假想。  
他是喜欢和韩江阙交配的长颈鹿，文珂有点难为情地这样想着。

韩江阙像小兽一样钻到了被子底下， 文珂的睡裤被他连着里面的内裤一起脱下来，毫不客气地丢到了被子外面。  
他抚摸着文珂的大腿内侧，那里的肌肤敏感得过分，一被他这样触碰，就颤栗着起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
文珂咬紧牙，努力忍耐着绷紧了身体。

客厅关了灯，被窝里更暗。  
他的手掌终于覆上文珂的屁股，那一瞬间，韩江阙清楚地感觉到自己的脸也忽然莫名地发烫起来——  
在黑暗中视觉被彻底剥夺，触觉就像是占据他的整个感官世界。  
触觉是很浪漫的，像是自己不再是人类，而是奇怪的、为了性而生的动物。  
因为看不清身下Omega的轮廓，所以用触觉一寸寸地延伸出去，一寸寸地感受。

他身材高大，单手就可以毫不费力地把篮球抓起来。  
可是触碰到Omega屁股的时候，他还不太舍得用力，所以好像无法强硬地界定边缘。  
文珂的屁股会比篮球大吗？  
心里忽然有了非常奇怪的想法。

因为好奇心，他突发奇想，扯了扯文珂腿间娇小的、还未立起来的性器，认真地命令道：“小鹿，趴过去。”  
“你……啊！”  
文珂被扯得眼圈一红。  
他有些恼怒，却又无可奈何，瞬间换位体会到了刚才韩江阙被他攥着那里时的无能为力。  
他的双腿发抖，但还是很温顺地背转过身子，伏低腰身跪趴着。

被子被文珂的动作折腾得微微掀开一角，一束光照了进来，便刚好照在文科的身上。  
Omega的腰压得很低，头和脸都悄悄藏在黑暗之中，唯有雪白浑圆的屁股高高地翘着，下面分开的腿间羞涩地露出兜着两只小丸的囊袋，那里浅粉色的色泽看起来像是吊着一颗小桃心。

韩江阙心里喉咙一干，马上又伸手把被子重新扯了回来，遮得严丝合缝——  
闷热漆黑的被窝像是他给自己筑的秘密巢穴，里面有被他叼进来的、撅着屁股的Omega。  
他要把文珂藏起来，连光都不许进来。  
电视机的声音隔着被子闷闷地传进来，像是来自遥远的另一个世界。  
这里又只有他们了，他们的小世界，温暖的小窝——

韩江阙满足地伏下身，从后面含住了文珂的两颗蛋蛋。  
Omega男性的性征真的很可爱，因为没有什么攻击性，含在嘴里时，感觉娇小到有点楚楚可怜的地步，他忍不住用力地吸吮了一下那里。  
“啊、嗯，不……”文珂有些按捺不住，随即把呻吟声又压回了喉咙里。 

韩江阙喜欢文珂现在这个姿势，特别喜欢，只是没怎么说过。  
他们做了好多次了，可是文珂其实不太习惯后入式，因为进得太深了，Omega本能地会害怕。  
但只有在这个姿势的时候，文珂的屁股才能全部露出来，一丁点也没法藏起来。

他像是饿久了的小狼崽，如愿以偿地叼住了文珂的屁股。  
Omega因为突如其来的快感猛地颤抖起来，连带着圆圆的屁股也在摇晃，挣扎着想要往前爬去。  
韩江阙用手抱住了文珂纤细的腰不让他走，这样一口口地咬着、吮吸着，手也克制不住地用力揉捏。  
黑暗中什么都看不到，他们这样一起闭着眼淌入夜色中的河流。  
文珂的身体是他的船，他不许他走。

文珂平时运动得不多，屁股上的肉摸上去很软乎好捏，可是其实内里却很丰实，要用咬的才尝到饱满弹牙的口感。  
韩江阙掰开两瓣小山丘似的臀肉，用舌头试探着舔了一下缝隙里面那个隐秘的入口——  
对于屁股的喜爱，更深一层的含义，当然也是喜欢这里。  
就像爬山，不只是爱那座山丘，更爱的是蜿蜒攀爬，行至深处。

即使是没有处于发情期，可是经过了这样刺激的撩拨，男性Omega的欲望早就不可收拾。  
前面的性器仍有些无能为力地垂着，后面却早已悄悄从生殖腔内里流淌出了淫糜的液体。

就在这时韩江阙停顿了下来，他忽然像是动物一样，把鼻子凑过去嗅了一下那个刚刚被自己舔过的湿润入口，像是检查着自己刚才的成果，然后认真地说：“色长颈鹿，你没排卵，只是兴奋得像尿了似的。”

“呜……”  
强烈的羞耻感像是鞭子一样，太丢脸了。  
文珂差点哭出来，呜咽着咬着枕头，气得小声说：“你不许说。”  
韩江阙粗糙原始的调情，让人像是光着身子被舌头上带着倒刺的动物舔舐，甚至分不清是快感还是折磨。

韩江阙忍不住偷偷笑了一声。  
他的欲念总是天马行空，少年时代便生出的奇怪梦想，想要把颈子长长的少年撞倒在床上，掰开他的腿，闻闻那个白屁股的味道，如今才终于实现——  
腥膻的、淫糜的，像是新鲜的肉食，叫人想把Omega就这样吞吃入腹。

他重新低下头，Alpha的舌头像是生了倒刺，一下下地舔舐着敏感的后穴，然后突然之间将舌头探进了里面，肆无忌惮地翻搅着、吮吸着。  
“啊……啊，韩江阙……！”文珂发出了一声颤颤的抽泣，连脚趾都猛地蜷缩了起来，无论他再想克制，声音都终于再也无法压抑，他努力用最后一丝理智，颤抖着从被子里伸出一只手慌乱地把调高一度——  
快感像是湍急又温暖的河流，一波波地从身后袭来。  
Omega细白的手指顿了顿，紧接着又调高了一度。

电视声在深夜中已经显得有点嘈杂，可是他再也顾不上了，一声声又软又粘的呻吟从他喉咙里咕哝着泄了出来，甚至越来越高亢。  
可就在几乎马上就要高潮时，忽然听到主卧室那边传来吱呀的一声——  
门开了。

文珂吓得整个人都瘫软地趴了下来，一双腿因为突然从快感中受到惊吓而几乎痉挛起来。  
韩江阙也听到了声音爬了上来，他倒不是怕别的，只是赶紧搂住文珂的小腹，生怕Omega这么扑通一下趴下去伤到肚子。  
两个人安静地抱在一起，这么一声不吭的时候，从主卧室一路走过来的脚步声格外清晰，大约是付小羽从主卧室开门，正在往客厅的卫生间走了过去。

付小羽这段短短的路程，必然要经过客厅，还是从躺着的两个人头顶的电视机前面过去——  
那短短的不到三秒钟，却煎熬得像是一年。  
韩江阙抱着文珂，感觉Omega在他怀里真的是紧张得一动都不敢动。

等客卫那边发出门关上的声音之后，韩江阙才从被窝里探出头观察情况，文珂则像受了惊的小动物一样，整个人都蜷缩在被窝里，一点都不敢把脑袋露出来，还扯了扯韩江阙的胳膊，小声说：“你、你把我裤子扔哪里去了？”

韩江阙有点想笑，撩开被子低头进去问道：“文珂，你刚刚不是还不怕吗？”  
“我、我……”文珂的声音都在发抖，还带着一丝兴奋未褪的黏腻。  
他又羞耻又后怕，连话都说不利索。  
刚才被欲望冲昏了脑袋，这会儿才真正意识到他们竟然在有客人的情况下在客厅干这种事，这未免太出格了。  
一想到有可能会被付小羽发现，他的一颗心都快要从嘴巴里蹦出来了。

韩江阙本来还有那么一丝丝紧张，但是这会儿看到文珂怂包的样子，忽然就有了情势逆转的爽感。  
他一把捏住文珂肉乎乎的屁股，竟然在这种时刻还啪地打了一巴掌，得意、但压着声音说：“嚣张是吧，骗人的臭长颈鹿就得光屁股。”  
文珂赶紧捂住屁股，想到付小羽马上就要从卫生间出来了，眼泪都要掉下来了，声音小小地求饶：“小狼，我错了，快把裤子给我吧。”

“不可能。”  
韩江阙毫不客气地说，他拉起了文珂的一只腿，忽然变本加厉地将一根手指塞进了刚刚被舔弄过的潮湿后穴。  
“呜……”文珂眼泪一下子就掉了下来。  
强烈的羞耻和恐慌和交织在一块儿，形成了几乎汹涌的快感，他的腿弯像是抽了筋，只能无力地挂在韩江阙的手臂上。  
客卫的门这时开了，Omega的后穴几乎是同时痉挛似的锁紧了韩江阙的手指。  
韩江阙低头，看着文珂红着鼻子泪汪汪地看着，眼里又迷离又慌乱——  
他是真的害怕了。

韩江阙把Omega柔软的身子整个抱进了怀里，那个拥抱太过紧密，紧密到躯体之间仿佛连留给空气的缝隙都没有，他把被子盖得严严实实的。  
韩江阙贴着文珂的耳朵，耳语一般很轻很轻地哄道：“不怕，你躲在被窝里呢，看不到的，不怕、不怕……乖小鹿，我的小美鹿，不会让人看到你的。”  
文珂捂紧自己的嘴巴，微乎其微地点了点头。  
他依赖地蜷缩在Alpha宽阔的胸怀里，他不知道自己到底是什么感觉，害怕的情绪渐渐褪去，只感觉自己股间的洞口一阵一阵地收缩着吸附着Alpha的手指。

世界在那一刻像是什么静止了，可是过了很久很久，却没听到付小羽的脚步声像客厅逼近的声音。  
又过了一会儿，韩江阙自己把头探了出去张望了一下，他沉默了一会儿，忽然拍了拍文珂的屁股蛋，低声说：“遭了，付小羽好像走错房间了。”


End file.
